LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P1/Transcript
(Zulu is seen waiting for Raynell and the others with Charlie, Foxtrot, Pearl and Violet) Zulu: Oh where are they? Pearl: Relax bro. Charlie: They'll be here. Zulu: I'm just so worried... Foxtrot: I'm sure they're fine. Violet: Yeah I bet they are having tons of fun treasure hunting. Charlie: And I bet Craig is giving Risky Boots a big old smile. Pearl: Hehe. Zulu: Hmmm, maybe. Pearl: Just give it a bit longer. Zulu: Hmm.... (Soon, Raynell, Craig and Kane enter town. Raynell is seen carrying Anne) Zulu: *Gasp* Oh god Anne! Pearl: Oh no! (Everyone rushes over) Zulu: W-What happened!? Craig: Its a long story. But don't worry, Anne is okay. She's just resting. Violet: Well let's get her in bed then! Kane: Yeah let's get back to the nest! (The group runs off. It then cuts to later on as Anne is seen in bed) Anne:....... Zulu: So she fought a dude in a tank?? Raynell: A GIANT tank. Kane: THat he got from his mother. Pearl: His mother gave him a tank???? Charlie: That must be a hell of a birthday present. Foxtrot: Yeah. Zulu: Well at least she beat him. Raynell: She saved the nests here too. Zulu: That's good. Craig: Also your kids said a few words that were uhhh....reserved for adults. Just saying. Kane: CRAIG!!!! Zulul: Wait what?! Raynell: We'll talk about this later Kane! For now, I wanna make sure Anne is all right. Zulu: Yeah. Foxtrot: Man I knew Anne was a tough girl but she surprises me everyday. Pearl: Same here. Anne: *Groans* Raynell: *Gasp* Here she comes! (Anne's eyes slowly open) Anne: What the.....? (Anne looks over to the group) Anne: Mom... Dad... Raynell: Anne! Oh thank goodness you're okay! Anne: W-Where are we...? Zulu: Back at Silk's nest. Anne: H-How did we get here....? Craig: We got taken back by those girls. Anne: Oh....Did I win? Kane: Yeah you did. You did awesome sis. Anne: … *Slowly lifts up fist* Yaaaaaay…… I'm tired.... Raynell: Well just rest sweetie. You deserve it. Anne: Thanks.... (Anne falls back asleep) Raynell: *Smile* Zulu: That's our amazing girl. Raynell: Yeah. That she is. Kane: Best sis ever! Zulu: Yep. Now... (Zulu looks at Kane) Zulu: What was it you said that wasn't allowed? Kane:.... Craig: Welp I'll leave you guys to your parenting. (Craig leaves the room) Kane:..... Raynell: Tell your father young man. Kane: *Thinking* Craig. I hate you. (Meanwhile with the others) Erin: *Whistling* Jessica: Okay, I think we got a decent amount of healing potions here. Alex: Yep. With this, we should be able to keep everyone in good health. Lenny: If not, at least you got us. Rose: That you guys do. Miles: I mean I have healing modules whipped up at home that I could give to you guys. Although that would require a suit like mine or something, I have to look into making those. Jack: Just as long as we can prevent serious injury we should be fine. Yang: Yeah. Jordan: Having potions around the house could look nice too! Kyle: Yeah, a real fantasy touch! Emily: Heh. Miles' technology and the healing potions give a mix of sci-fi and fantasy. Miles: Exactly! Jack: Hey. Erin: Hm? Jack: Where's Zulu and the others? Erin: Huh. No idea. Alex: I thought I saw them walking back to the nest. Miles: Really? Alex: Yeah. Miles: Oh. Erin: We should probably get back as well. Alex: Good idea. Emily: Let's go! (The heroes all start to leave. The scene then cuts back to Zulu and the others out in the nest sitting around) Zulu: *Sigh* Pearl: You think the house is done being rebuilt? Charlie: Has to be close at this rate. Those construction drones can rebuild pretty much anything. Zulu; Still, it's been nice here so far! Raynell: Yep! Kane: It is a nice world. Foxtrot: Yeah. (Anne then leaves her room stretching and yawning) Anne: Ahh....Much better. Zulu: Oh honey! (Zulu and Raynell go up to Anne) Raynell: ARe you all right deary? Anne: I'm fine now. Just needed a quick nap was all. Zulu: That's good. Anne: So what's up? Zulu: Nothing, just waiting for the others to get home. Anne: Ah okay. Raynell: Come on join us! (Anne walks over with the two and sits down) Craig: Sup Anne. Anne: Hey Craig! You saw how awesome I was out there? Craig: Yeah. You did great! Anne: Thanks! And did you see the way I blew up that tank? Craig: I know! It was amazing! Anne: Ha! That proves once and for all how awesome I am! Teach that Ammo Baron to mess with me! Craig: Yeah! Anne: Nothing beats the incredible Anne! Pearl: Man she's confident. Anne: Because it's true! Kane: Oh boy... Zulu: By the way incredible Anne. There's something we need to talk about. Anne: Oh? What's that? Zulu: Something that happened during your fight. Raynell: Something involving a certain....word. Anne:...........Uhhhhhhhh. Zulu: Care to tell me what it was you said young lady? Anne:.... C-Craig? Help me out please? Craig: Oh I better go check on Fang. Forgot to feed him. *Leaves* Anne: Craig? CRAIG!? Zulu: Anne. Anne:.......I uhhhh said- Kane: She said the F word dad. Anne: Gee thanks bro. Zulu: Anne! Anne: It slipped out! I was in the heat of the moment! Zulu: Oh Anne... Anne: I'm sorry.... Zulu: *Sigh* It's okay. Just don't say it again please. Anne: I won't. (The rest of the heroes arrive) Alex: We're back! Charlie: Hey guys! Pearl: Hi! Erin: Hey Pearl! Foxtrot: What do you got there Jess? Jessica: Healing potions! Kane: Oooooo! Alex: Got a whole bunch of them handy. Should we need them. Violet: Cool! Erin: ANd that's not all. *Holds up her bag* We're rich again! Charlie: Really?! Pearl: Woo hoo! Erin: That's right! Violet: Man just wait till we get back home! Alex: Speaking of which, we should go check and see if it's rebuilt. Erin: Yeah good idea. Miles: Let's do it! Alex: Right! (Miles goes and opens a portal back to the mansion) Alex: Let's go check! (The heroes enter and arrive at the mansion) Alex: Okay, let's see if they-.... Erin: Oh. (The mansion is seen rebuilt back as if nothing happened) Alex: It's finished. Miles: And no one told us? Kyle: Odd. Silk: Nice place guys! Alex: Thanks! Emily: Well uhhhh, guess we can head inside. Erin: Right. Alex: You wanna come along Silk? Silk: Oh no no guys, I gotta keep watching the babies back at my nest. But you're always welcome back at anytime guys! Alex: Thanks Silk. Silk; Oh and Katlyn? Katlyn: Hm? Silk: Take good care of that spiderling! Katlyn: Oh I will! (Silk nods and heads back through the portal) Alex: Well guys. Welcome home. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts